Finally
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: George meets Katie again after 4 years.


I don't own anything. This is all J. K. Rowling's.

„_Sorry Bro met the girl of my dreams and I need to make sure she will go out with me. Have fun with Angelina. George_"

"So, everything finished. What do you say about dinner? I'm starving! We can catch up while eating." I tried to seem nonchalant. "Ok, George, let's go." "Do you mind me apparating us both?" "Sure."

I was absolutely happy that Katie agreed to come to dinner with me. I could catch up with her, hear about potential threats (aka boyfriends, lovers, etc.) and later on ask her out without sounding like a buffoon. I know, I should feel bad about cancelling my evening plans with Fred but he will understand I'm sure of that. No girl can come between us and normally I would not think about spending time with some chick when I have plans with my twin but tonight everything is different because the girl in question is Katie Bell. I have loved her since school but I never had the courage or the timing to do something about it. But this will change tonight.

"So, tell me, where exactly did you spend the last 4 years since the war ended?" I asked. "First I travelled through the USA, then South America. After that I stayed in Australia for 2 years. I met a boy there and he could have had me convinced to live there for the rest of my life if he had not cheated on me. After that I just wanted to leave again and travelled around Europe. Till last week in Spain; I just had the urge to come back and look for my old friends and maybe find a job. It seemed like the perfect moment to stop running away from everything and start the real life in England again. And the best part is, right after I came into Diagon Alley I was offered an apartment. And now I run into you again. As I said: perfect timing." "You were gone for 4 years and you totally missed out on going to Asia? I'm so disappointed in you, Ms Bell." joked I. "Yeah, well, at least I was seeing something of the world and what exactly did you do?" "Only having the most successful joke shop in England. Did you know that we're expanding into France next year? Right after that the whole world will lie at our feet and admire the most amazing twins ever!" Katie laughed. This was a typical conversation between us, always teasing each other. Then she got serious for a moment. "I missed you. I'm so glad I run into you this afternoon. Maybe next week the whole Hogwarts crew can meet again. I so want to see them. I missed all of you so much." "We missed you, too, Katie. It's not been the same here."

We chatted and laughed all evening and only exited the restaurant when the owner came by and told us he wanted to close for the night. Standing outside I asked if I could bring Katie home because I didn't want her to leave me just yet. "Sure. We can walk; I live just next to the Leaky Cauldron. And it's a really nice night. Look at the stars." Katie replied. She seemed happy maybe she also loved this evening as much as I did. Maybe she also didn't want the evening to end. We walked in silence to her home, near each other, our hands nearly brushing. I was so tempted to just hold onto her hand and never let go. When we arrived at Katie's house I didn't know exactly what to do. It was the first time I was this nervous around a girl. Normally I joke and laugh and they are agreeing to whatever I want, begging me to date them. I decided to go with my instinct and said "I had so much fun this evening; we have to do again and soon." "Absolutely! I hate to end the evening. Normally I would ask you inside to a cup of coffee or something but I just moved in today and there are boxes everywhere and I haven't unpacked. That is my plan for tomorrow to make my flat presentable and then I could…" "Katie," I interrupted her rambling "no problem. If you want I can help you move in tomorrow. I can come by at noon." "That would be great. I buy you dinner as a thank you. How does it sound?" "That's a date. See you at noon." After that I apparated away so she could not protest about the word date. Other than that I was overjoyed. She wanted to see me again, go out with me again the next evening. And she didn't want to end the evening just like me. This could all be her being glad to be in England again and having her old friends back but it also could mean she wanted me as in ME, George Weasley.

"Morning bro, did you get your date?" "Well, I was out eating with her and she will meet me again tonight for dinner. But it's not really a date. I ask her after tonight. Oh, by the way, I have to leave at noon. I'm helping Katie to move in. She's back in England for good. Met her yesterday in Diagon Alley." "Here you go. Two ladies in one day. I'm so proud of you! I take it you have overcome your crush on our little chaser and moved on after her absence? Or do you want both girls at your feet?" "Katie needs help moving her furniture. I think even in your world that does not qualify as a date." Okay, I did not tell him that the girl I wanted to date was Katie but he would not let it go. I was nervous as it was I really did not need Fred to make it more complicated. I had enough of his advice about dating chasers in school, no need to go there again.

Exactly at noon I apparated to Katie's new home. I had debated with myself if I should bring flowers (only as a housewarming gift) but convinced myself by sounding like Fred that this would seem a bit cheesy. She had to cope with just me. Right when I knocked she opened me. Wow, seemed like she waited for me. "Hi there beautiful. Let me in and look at your palace." I said before walking in. She stood at the door, watching me. „George, hi. Nice to see you, come on in." "No need for sarcasm, young lady." She laughed. Her living room was one big mess, boxes and furniture standing everywhere without the slightest notion of order. Katie blushed as she saw me glance at her chaos. "Well, you said you came to help, so I kinda started by moving everything into the right room. Yeah, that's it. I haven't come much farther. It's boring alone, so I said to myself why not wait till I have a companion. I thought we start here by moving the furniture and then unloading the boxes, after that we'll do the same in my bedroom. And last we'll unpack the boxes in the bathroom and the kitchen. What do you say?" "Let's get this started!"

After hours of moving furniture and boxes (my part) and unpacking (her part) we finally had her apartment ready the way she wanted it. It was nice with a cozy living room that reminded me of our common room. I was sitting on one couch and Katie at the other, both feeling exhausted. "I would like to take a shower and eat something. How are you doing?" asked Katie. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I really would like to take a shower, too. Let's save water and do it together! Owwww, now I know you haven't forgot your Quidditch practise." "Just wanted to make sure you really understand what I think about your idea!" smirked Katie. Just then an owl arrived from Angelina who asked if Katie would meet her this evening for dinner to catch up. "It's ok, Katie, go on and meet Angie. We can have this promised dinner some other time. I know how you want to see all your friends." I said, mostly disappointed. I had hoped this evening could count as a second date and I could ask her out afterwards, because she had been swept off her feet by my behaviour. Tough luck. "You really sure, George? I would love to go to dinner with you. Really, it was so much fun yesterday. Angie can wait till tomorrow." "No, I don't want to stand in your way. How about this weekend? I'm free Friday evening." Did I just hallucinate or did Katie look disappointed when I cancelled our evening. My heart skipped a beat as she came nearer and nearer and then hugged me. "You're a great friend, you know. I just want you to know, you will not stand in my way to see my friends when I specifically made plans with you. You're as important to me as any other friends." Ouch, that hurt. I'm just her friend. Should have guessed, but my heart couldn't help but hope that she wanted me. But then Katie continued. "So, I've got a plan. How about we have that date… I mean _dinner_ on Friday and today we both meet Angelina and Fred. I don't feel like I have had enough of you today and this way I don't have to let you down. What do you say?" She looked nervously up at me, biting her lip and blushed. God, she's so beautiful. And maybe, just maybe, she feels something for me, my heart said. Did you hear her, she can't get enough of you, she thinks about our dinner as a date. "George? Are you still with me? GEORGE." My thoughts were interrupted by her, oh yeah, I still had to answer her. "Sounds like a plan. And I booked you as my date for Friday, no backing out now." I grinned. "Owl Angie we'll meet her at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour, before that we can still shower. Separately, if you want."

Friday afternoon I was a nervous wrack. I wasn't sure what this evening meant for Katie. Did she consider this evening a date? A real date? Should I bring flowers, dress smartly? Should I have made reservations even though she said she'll pay because of my help on Tuesday? At 4 o'clock Fred had had enough of my absent mind and decided I had to leave the shop. "You're no help. Go and wait elsewhere. You're scaring the customers and there are only so many times I can tell them you just tried one of our new inventions. I hope the girl is worth it. Bye." And he shoved me out of the door.

At six I was standing before Katie's door, flowers in hand. I had decided I would try my best behaviour to show her my feelings were real and maybe she might consider me boyfriend material. DING DONG. "Hi, George. Nice to see you, come on in." She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I held out the flowers for her. "These are for you…ahem…I thought, they might look nice in the new flat…ahem…and they reminded me of you…you both are beautiful, I mean, sunny and bright and….ahem…I think I'll just shut up now." I blushed to my roots but to my surprise Katie also blushed a bright red. "Thank you, that is so nice of you." Once again she kissed me but what was considered for my cheek landed near my mouth because I shifted from one foot to the other. I was shocked and so was Katie, she moved away but held eye contact with me. We stood there for quite some time just looking each other in the eye; she had amazing blue eyes that sparkled in the light. My subconscious started to take over and I stepped closer to her, just a little bit. We weren't touching but I could feel her heat radiating from her. Still we held eye contact. Then she moved forward nearly closing the tiny space between us. And then my mind snapped and I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and to my immense relief she started to response immediately. I felt her hand sneak up and around my neck and I gripped her around her waist and hold her to me like I had wanted to for so long. Finally I had her in my arms, was kissing her. I was in heaven. After some time or an eternity she pulled away, only her lips, her face still close to mine so that I could feel her breath on my lips. "You don't know how long I had wanted to do that." I hadn't even finished that sentence when she started to kiss me again. But this time it was slower, more playful. She opened her mouth and her tongue tickled my lips and when I opened my mouth she playfully nudged my tongue with hers. To this slow torture I felt her press her body closer to mine and couldn't help but moan. This was too good to be true. Just when I thought I couldn't take this any longer she stepped back. "I think we should take this to the couch. Or do you still want to go out and get dinner?" "Couch, definitely couch. I can eat whenever I want, but this is…Katie, can I ask you something?" "Sure, everything. But first, come on. I think it's better when we sit down and don't stand on the doorstep." "Ok. So, ahem, how do I phrase this, do you like me? Oh, god, I sound like a twelve year old girl. Don't answer that! Please, forget I said anything and let me start new. Ahem. Katie, I like you very much, more than you can imagine. I dreamed about you and me together since sixth year in school. I just wanna make sure you are not using me to get over this other guy. Oh, this all sounds so wrong…I - " "George stop!" Katie said and laid her finger on my lips. "I really like you and I think you're amazing. One of my best friends. You were always there for me and still are even though I just left for four years. And you are a great kisser, by the way." "But you don't think of my like that." I finished her tirade. I knew it, but I had hoped she might like me, she kissed me back. "George, no. There's no but." And once again she kissed me. After I had pulled away I asked her the one thing I had wanted since I was 16. "Will you go out with me?" "Yes, I'd love to. Will you stay with me on the couch?" "Yes, I'd love to." Man, this must be one o the best moment of my life. After 8 years of waiting I finally had my Katie.

5


End file.
